


Free Day - AU

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reveal scene, Sentai AU, genyatta week summer 2017, inaccurate medical procedures, lol for a one off universe for me I really went into detail for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: Even superheroes need healing.





	Free Day - AU

**Author's Note:**

> 2 AU  
> so. much. touching.  
> So uh. Guess who wrote until 3:00 am and then planned on spending her lunch break writing?  
> It’s me. Guess who spent all the spare time she could at work writing a good chunk of this chapter? Also me.  
> So, quick little note here. I absolutely wanted to do a Sentai AU – good god I love that Power Ranger skin that I can’t take seriously. It’s not quite porn-stache 76 levels of ridiculousness, but it’s on the list. But uh, seeing as how I’m still writing an Oni Genji AU that I started in… February? March? That is honestly an extensive one-shot that I probably could’ve completed in about a month if I tried? Yeah. Not going to work. So have this instead. (Thank you, Miraculous Ladybug for giving me experience in writing superheroes.)

It’s not particularly strange to find the Green Sentai traveling through various parts of town. He tends to watch out for all sorts of trouble, ranging from an elderly gentleman needing help putting his groceries away to giant aliens attempting to take over the world.

If he’s honest, Zenyatta’s confused as to why Hanamura gets as many extraterrestrial visitors as it does, seeing as it’s not exactly a major city of culture like Paris and while it’s relatively close to Tokyo, it’s certainly not the pinnacle of technology like how the capital is supposed to be. But for whatever reason, it’s here they come.

He doesn’t mind the fact that they have proof of life beyond the stars – the first arrival actualy sparked a philosophical debate on what constituted “life”, seeing as these beings weren’t human and (using the same logic as some of the more popular ideologies about omnics not being alive), meant that surely these beings weren’t either – but he _does_ mind the fact that they have sent many innocent bystanders to his door. He doesn’t have a clinic – not officially, anyway – but he does his best to help all who come through his door. His rooms show this, from various medical supplies for humans scattered on counters and in cabinets to omnic repair tools in drawers and nearby power outlets. He tries to avoid using his Orb of Harmony on most people unless their injuries are critical, wanting the patients to recover on their own for the most part to ensure that the wounds healed correctly. Sometimes, though, its usage is unavoidable.

Such as the time a few months ago when the Green Sentai had arrived at his door about 30 minutes after the most recent alien attack. It must have been brutal on the hero – Zenyatta had heard that he had been thrown through multiple buildings at multiple points in the fight as he tried to drive the aliens out of Hanamura’s streets. The city itself is never harmed for long – Sentai apparently had the favor of some sort of higher being, as a large dragon spirit would come and fly through the city after the battle was done, repairing almost all damage. No one had been fatally injured in any of that attacks, either, the residents smart enough to get out of dodge or Sentai able to rescue the few truly unlucky ones.

Apparently, however, this healing did not extend to the Sentai himself, since Zenyatta could clearly see splotches of red on the white, more flexible parts of the armored suit. Several tears were visible, as were a multitude of dents, the worst of which was on the back of the helmet.

Zenyatta noticed all of this in a fraction of a seond before ushering the super hero inside, scanning carefully for anyone who may have followed him. The Sentai is normally impossible to follow, but the omnic wouldn’t put it past him to have missed something. As it was, the hero stumbled more than walked inside Zenyatta’s home, standing on the tiled portion of the floor in a bit of a stupor. Zenyatta quickly makes his way around, shutting all the blinds he has. It makes the room darker than he would prefer to work in, but the need for secrecy outweighs his preferences. He turns and directs the Sentai to sit on his kitchen counter. It’s not like his friend Angela’s hospital, but beggars, choosers. He frowns –well, his equivalent of a frown, anyway – at the slight blood spatter on his floor. It means that A.) The Sentai’s wounds haven’t been able to close from his fight, which is unlikely but also worrying, or B.) The wounds had closed but keep getting reopened, which is almost just as bad.

The Sentai is straining to keep himself upright, swaying dangerously where he sits. Zenyatta gently holds him up as he directs his orbs – currently sitting dormant in a basket nearby – to circle him, plucking out his Harmony Orb to attach to the hero and begin healing his wounds. Or at least stop the bleeding. It does as he commands, hovering and blinking golden.

Zenyatta’s still frowning however. The suit has to go so the wounds can heal properly. The helmet, too, which is… unfortunate, to understate things.

Regardless, the Sentai needs healing in order to keep Hanamura safe.

“Sentai,” Zenyatta begins calmly, “You will need to remove the upper portion of your suit, along with your helmet in order for proper healing.”

The Sentai stared at him, though whether it was in incredulousness or incomprehension Zenyatta couldn’t tell. He plucked gently at one of the tears in the suit, resulting in a hiss. Fumbling fingers scrabbled at latches and claps, finally releasing the upper portion of the suit. The helmet remains on, but there’s no blood trickling down from it and honestly Zenyatta will cross that bridge later. For now, he starts tending to the various wounds, wrapping them up after the Harmony Orb has ensured that they will not reopen. The Sentai will be sore for a few days, but it’s better than bleeding out or having his muscles heal wrong. He falters in his care, however, when he begins tending the Sentai’s back.

A large, sprawling tattoo of a dragon covers almost his entire back, trailing down into the lower half of the suit and beyond sight. The head looks over the left shoulder blade as if the dragon itself is in the middle of wrapping itself Sentai’s neck like the hero’s scarf. As Zenyatta looks, the ink isn’t black like he originally thought. It’s actually a deep, deep green that is almost iridescent. It’s not the beauty of that tattoo that strikes him (though admittedly he’s suitably awed), but rather the _familiarity_ of the placement that gets to him. Shimada Genji, one of his best friends, has a tattoo in a similar place, though he says that it’s not finished yet and will only show Zenyatta when it’s done. Something nags at Zenyatta, but he has a job to do right now and will put off his introspection for later.

Eventually, however, Zenyatta runs out of wounds to tend and now has to gauge the severity of the concussion the hero likely has.

“Sentai, I apologize, but you must remove your helmet. I need to check to see if you have a concussion.”

The Sentai began to shake his head, but grasped the sides of the helmet after very quickly discovering that it was a bad idea. Zenyatta felt horrible - the Sentai obviously took a great care in keeping his identity outside of the Green Sentai safe and separate, and here was Zenyatta asking him to give it up.

“Sentai, I give you my word that should I find out your identity that it will remain a secret. However, if you should like me to, I will turn off my optical sensors completely. I will not be able to see your face at all. Is this agreeable?”

The Sentai thought on that for a short while before giving a thumbs up. Zenyatta nodded and began the speedy process of turning off his optical sensors. He wasn’t lying – he couldn’t see Sentai’s form, but he could see Sentai’s soul through the array on his forehead: his connection to the Iris. Zenyatta was, again, confused at the vague feeling of familiarity, but it’s possible he sensed the soul while he was meditating one night and so wrote it off. He reached out after he heard the hiss of the helmet depressurizing, feeling the Sentai’s now bare hand guide his own to the Sentai’s head. Gently, Zenyatta probed the hero’s head, finding the large knot. He had not sensed any life threatening injuries while using his Harmony Orb, so if there was any swelling or bleeding it had already been taken care of. The Sentai could actually probably skip the first stages of concussion recovery so long as he didn’t overexert himself.

“You should be okay for now. I’m not going to protest you putting the helmet back on, but take it off as soon as you get the chance and get the dent repaired. Your injuries should be fully healed in a day or two. The concussion is slightly trickier. Try to stick to light physical activity, and don’t do anything too mentally strenuous for 24 hours. You’ll need plenty of rest, so try to get some sleep. If headaches bother you, take some Tylenol. Here is a bottle of fourteen – take two every four to six hours as needed.” Zenyatta fumbled over to where he had a short stack of handwritten notes on concussion treatment. “Give this to someone you trust.” Zenyatta held it out, waiting for the Sentai to take it.

As he felt the paper leave his hand, Zenyatta heard the Green Sentai murmur “thank you”.

Only one problem – it wasn’t the Green Sentai’s voice, changed and distorted by robotic fluctuation as the result of a voice modulator.

“Genji?!” Zenyatta exclaimed. He heard the Sentai’s – Genji’s? – sharp intake of breath as what had happened settled upon them. He sensed the change from a slow, pulsing yellow to purple, rolling clouds, and absolutely did not want that. Zenyatta reached out, capturing the other’s shoulder as he moved to make his way out. It all made sense now, why that tattoo and the soul were so familiar – because they were _Genji’s._

“Genji?” Zenyatta asks, softer and more carefully this time. He unfurls his hands and reaches out. He’s still blind, the relative darkness made of his own choosing, vulnerable. Sentai could leave him in this moment. He would never know the answer and would never seek it no matter how much discord it may cause him in his life. He could exit out the door, or window, or whatever, and Zenyatta would be left there. Alone.

Or.

Or.

Zenyatta feels something grab his hand. He feels as the other’s hand holds his carefully, reverently, as if he’s something precious. He feels the decision as it’s being made.

“Zenyatta,” Genji whispers, soft and sweet and low, “you can look now.”

And Zenyatta turns his optical sensors back on and oh, what a sight they boot up to.

Genji, dressed in half the Sentai suit, damaged helmet on the counter with the antennae just poking into view behind him, patched up to the best of Zenyatta’s ability with eyes that are too focused to be concussed staring at him. He’s bathed in light from the Harmony Orb Zenyatta had forgotten to detach, distracted as he was. But what captures Zenyatta’s attention are Genji’s eyes, full of guilt, anxiety, hope, and something else Zenyatta doesn’t have a name for yet. The omnic reaches out and grasps Genji’s face, mindful of the injuries as he brings their foreheads together to touch.

“Oh, Genji,” Zenyatta says with every ounce of affection, every ounce of forgiveness, every ounce of _feeling_ he can pour into the simple phrase.

“Zenya,” Genji breathes back, something like elation coming into his eyes. “Yo.”

Zenyatta giggles. “Yo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: Did I just make Green Sentai into Miraculous Ladybug? Um. A little bit. Bit of a homage.  
> Fun Fact 2: The mention of Paris is also a homage to Miraculous Ladybug.  
> Fun Fact 3: Originally the concussion was going to be the thing that got Genji in trouble. The neural effects cause him to forget he’s Sentai right then and basically outs himself to Zenyatta.  
> Fun Fact 4: I was so tempted to put a kiss in here, but I didn’t feel like it would be the right time in this universe for that. Satisfying temporarily, perhaps, but ultimately it would just be wrong of Genji. Actually, here’s the lines I scrapped:  
> * … He could exit out the door, or window, or whatever, and Zenyatta would be left there. Alone.  
> Zenyatta’s not sure what happens next. He feels something press lightly to the seam of his face plate, his “mouth”, before pulling away. Had the Sentai just kissed him?  
> “You’ll never know,” the Sentai’s voice says, low and apologetic. A flicker of footsteps and a few seconds later, Zenyatta feels his Orb of Harmony return to him. *  
> I like the scene we ended up with here a lot better.  
> Fun Fact 5: Where’s the yakuza and Overwatch? Simple: exactly where they are now. Instead of being rescued by Overwatch and becoming a cyborg, the dragon spirits rescued Genji and enabled him to become the Green Sentai. Hanzo dismantled the clan, changing it into something better at Genji’s behest, although he doesn’t know that it’s his brother who’s the Green Sentai. Overwatch is disbanded, and Angela has a hospital in Germany that Zenyatta visited before he settled down in Hanamura.  
> Fun Fact 6: Genji’s not lying when he says the tattoo isn’t complete. He’s still learning how to be the Sentai, so as he grows into the role the tattoo becomes more detailed and colored in. As it is, he’s already learned a substantial amount in the two-ish years he’s been the Sentai. The line work is almost all done. And yes, the tattoo is the dragon spirit who fixes everything. Genji also wasn’t lying that he would show Zenyatta when it was finished. He had always planned on telling Zenyatta, but figured that the completion of the tattoo would be when he had established himself as the Sentai to himself in his head, though he learns that that’s not what it means at all, seeing as revealing himself to Zenyatta actually completes the line work and begins the coloring of the tattoo.  
> Fun Fact 7: Genji revealed himself to Zenyatta at this point for multiple reasons. One: he didn’t want to hurt his friend. Two: he knows Zenyatta can keep a secret. Three: Zenyatta is a strong ally, able to defend and heal (his orbs work pretty much the same way in here as they do in the game). Four: Zenyatta making himself vulnerable and accepting of either outcome – confirmation or left in the dark – cemented his determination.  
> Fun Fact 8: Around 2000 words and about 3 hours worth of work. Completed at the semi-decent time of 1:19 am on Sunday. At least I get to sleep for 7-ish hours this time.  
> Fun Fact 9: "Green Sentai" and "Genji Shimada" have the same initials if you list Genji's name incorrectly.


End file.
